Total Chaos
by Alona
Summary: Just-Please read it!Its a really good story-so all my friends say!Dont worry-I'm going to be writing this series as quick as possible!JUST READ IT!And no Flames in Reviews!
1. Default Chapter Title

Subj:**New Story-new series**  
Date:9/3/00 3:59:19 PM Central Daylight Time  
From:Emeralds156  
To:professor albus dumbledore@yahoo.com  
To:Beautiful182, MoonRose144, MeggieGranger  
  
I'm starting a new series,and this is the first story!Hope you like!Here it is:  
  
Something New  
  
Alona Markson walked down a corridor,in conversation with an old fifth year friend.  
"I just hope Cho's ok."  
"Yeah...Me too..."Harry Potter replied,he sounded a little embarrassed.Him and Cho had been having a lot of problems,and then she got sick,so Harry was torn between the fight and worrying about her.  
Cho was in the Hospital Wing because of something going around Hogwarts;everybody was getting it.And whatever it was,it took about a month to cure,even in the Wizarding World.  
Alona was silent after that;she was very jealous of Cho,and most of the time,ignored her.Her and Harry made their way to the Common Room in silence.  
Alona was a sixth year Gryffindor,as was Harry.She had transfered here in her fifth year,and first friends to make were Harry,Hermione,and Ron.She had good grades,and had a great personality.She had shining blonde hair that reached about her bottom, bright,emerald colored eyes,and a very pale complection.She was about 5'8" and 145 lbs.She was very shy,but stuck up for her friends.  
They climbed through the portrait hole,and first to see was Ron,with Hermione in his lap.She was playing with his hair,while he played with hers.They had been going out for some time now.Harry narrowed his eyes.  
"C'mon!"he grabbed Alona's arm,and pulled her out of the Common Room,and they started walking again.Alona knew why-Becuse it hurt to see Ron and Hermione playing around like that.  
Alona had been going out with Seamus Finnigan for a while last year,and he was very nice to her.But,Alona caught him with some other girl in a dance club in Hogsmeade one night,and declared it over that instant.No matter how much Seamus begged her,she wouldnt give in to go with him,again.  
"Harry,where are we going?"Alobna asked.Harry didnt answer,only tightened his grip on her hand.Alona shivered;she hated it when he did this.She considered it his way of teasing her.He'd taken her aside somewhere else before-to talk about problems with Cho,but Alona didnt think it was that this time.  
They walked fir a whiel,up many staircases.Then finally came to a pair of tall,mahogany doors.  
Harry pushed them open,to reveal the highest balcony in Hogwarts,which opened up into the starry night sky.Harry led Alona in,and shut the doors behind her.  
"Alona..."Harry hesitated."I'm..I'm in...I'm really worried about Cho..."Alona's face fell._So maybe it was something about Cho,_Alona thought.  
"And...Not because of the illness..."  
"What do you mean?"Alona asked,quirking a brow.  
"Well,I really think it's over this time.I really think we're done.And I dont know how to tell her."  
"You want it to be over?"  
"Well...I kinda had my eye on someone else....Anyway,I mean..."Harry bit his lip,and looked up at her,his face turned towards the ground.Alona felt a pang of pain.  
"How do you mean you think its over for sure?Is it just the fighting?"  
"Well....The day before she got sic,I caught her coming out of a closet with Draco Malfoy,and she looked a little ruffled,like she'd been busy..."  
"Oh,Harry..."Harry sighed.  
"I just want it to be over!I'm sick of the fighting...And she's a lot better...physically and mentally...the girl I've got my eye on..."Alona's stomach flipped and and her heart skipped a beat.  
"Why...Why did you bring me here to tell me?"Alona said,hoping she didnt sound too rude.  
"I thought you'd like it...This place.."Harry said,looking up at the sky.The stars reflected in his eyes.And Alona just wanted to scream 'I love you Harry!' and get it over with,but she couldnt.She truly did love him,and she realized it now.He was her best friend.  
Harry turned his gaze on her,and just stared,and Alona stared back.  
Alona didnt knoww hat to say,but she didnt have to,as Harry started talking.  
"You know,you made Cho really jealous when you first came here,turning everyone's head...Including mine,"Harry turned slightly red.  
Alona seemed to feelmore rleaxed,then.  
"Well,you turned mine the moment I saw you..."Alona felt herself turning slightly red,also.Harry smiled a little.  
"Well,you are a really pretty girl,and not nearly as stuck up at Cho..."Alona smiled.Harry laughed a little,and so did Alona.  
"Well,I like you better than Seamus,no offense to him,or anything."Harry's face fell a little.  
Alona noticed and gave him a reassuring smile.Harry smiled back.the truth was,Harry was in love with Alona,too,and everytime he'd taken her aside to talk,he'd wanted to tell her about his feelings,but always chickened out,and used his and Cho's problems as a side distraction.  
"You know,it's getting late..."Harry said.  
"Yeah,and I'm getting a little tired."Harry smiled a little.  
"Ok,let's go."Harry put an arm around Alona's shoulders,and they walked back to the Common room,and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alona walkedinto the Great Hall the nest morning,to see Cho standing beside an annoyed Harry,who was sitting,eating some breakfast.  
Alona walked over and sat next to her friend,Aryanna,who sat across from Harry and Cho.Aryanna had long,red curls,and bright blue eyes.She was about as tall asRon,about 6 foot,and thin.She didnt hesitate to speak her mind.  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on Aryanna's other side,talking about who knows what.  
Cho had a begging look on her unusually pale face.  
"Please,Harry!It'll be different this time!"she begged.  
"no!I'm sick of the constant fighting,Cho!And dont think I didnt see you and Draco in that closet!"Harry shot angrily.  
"I was asking for homework help in potions,as Snape favors him!"  
"Yeah right!And anyway,I've already got my eye on someone else!"Harry said,shooting Alona a smile.Cho followed his gaze.  
"_Her?!"_I'm much prettier!And more popular,too!"  
"_And _more stuck up!"Harry shot."now get back to Ravenclaw table before I call Dumbledore!"Cho scoffed and walked away,swinging her hips.  
"sorry you had to see that,"Harry said to Aryanna and Alona.Alona smiled,and Aryanna nudged Alona,giggling.Alona blushed.  
"Alona?"Harry asked,changing the subject."Aren't you going to eat any breakfast?"  
"Oh,um,I dont have enought ime."Harry knew better and placed his untouched egs in front of her,alowith his fork.  
"Eat."Alona wanted to say no,but she all of a sudden felt very dizzy,and started eating it.When she had finished,the dizziness came back,but Aryanna saved her.  
"ok,stop eating,now,Alona!We have to make it all the way to Divination,first thing!We better get going!"The dizziness faded.  
Alona gave Aryanna a thankful look and stood quickly.  
"yes,Ary.Let's go.See you in Divination,Harry!"and with that,they rushed out of the Hall,leaving Harry confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"_Alona!_You have to stop getting yourself into jams like that!"Aryanna said,through clenched teeth on their way to Divination.  
"I can't help it!I totally freak when tat happens.One of these times,something like that's going to happen,and you wont be there to save me!"Alona said in return.  
"There has to be _some _countercurse!"Aryanna said,drastically.  
"There isnt.She was really powerful.I bet she even invented that curse herself."Alona said.  
Alona was under a very powerful curse.She had been since she was a year old.A woman had shown up,killed hermother,and put a curse on her,a curse of pure obedience.Though,why she didnt just kill her was unknown.She must have altered it,because she had to obey any little command.Only her muggle father and Aryanna knew about it.The curse had left its physical mark as well.She always had to wear a watch,for it had left a burn on her wrist,in the shape of some vines tanged around like a bracelet.Alona never let anyone see it.The surse was very dangerous,especially if someone caught her,like Harry had.If she doesnt obey,she will get dizzy spells,hot flashes,and end up crawling in circles if she doesnt obey the command.The command can only be stopped by someone else giving the direct command to stop doing it.  
They climbed the ladder to the Divintion room.Professor Trawleny was putting crystal balls on all of the tables.  
Aryanna sat at a table,waiting for someone to join her.Alona sat next to her,just as HarryDean,and Seamus came through the trap door.Harry sat at her table,just as Cho came in.They were having Double Divination with Ravenclaw.  
"Hi,Harry!"Cho said,enthusiastically.Harry looked pleadinlgy at Aryanna,waiting for a remark.  
"Cho!That seat is reserved!"Aryanna said,coldly.  
"I dont remember anyone making you the charge of seating!"Cho snapped. Aryanna narrowed her eyes but didnt say anything.  
"Get into groups of three or four!"Trawleny said.Cho smiled sweetly at Harry.Alona sighed.Harry gave Alona a pleading look.  
"Children!Look in the crystal orb and tell me what you see!Concentrate!"Trawleny barked.  
Aryanna went first,as she was an excellent divinator.She concentrated,and figures formed in the ball.  
"Alona!Look!"she suddenly gasped,and pointed to a figure.Alona looked.It was a figure bowing to another,and then the other figure,the oe bowing,got up,and ran off,bringing someone back with them-Harry?Then,the once bowing figure pulled out a wand,and killed the shot something at the Harry-like figure.Wait...The figure hurting the Harry one looked jut like...  
"_Alona!"_Aryanna said,her eyes wide.Alona's face was very pale,now,more pale than usual.  
"Alona,you ok?"Harry asked.Cho yawned.  
"Yeah...Yeah.."  
"You look before Trawleny comes over!"Aryanna hissed.  
Alona looked into the ball,soncentrating,and she had a vision thatlooked exaclty like Aryanna's...but she could make out the figures much more clearly...And she was killing Harry....  
"Aaaaaaaggghhh!"Alona screamed and jumped back from the table,sending her chair over,and knocking the table enough to make the ball fall to the ground,and breaking into peices,the cloudish figures vanishing.  
"What'd she see?Me marrying Harry?"Cho laughed.Harry glared at her.Harry and Aryanna had stood when she had jumped,Cho remained seated,her legs and arms crossed.Harry grabbed Alona's shoulders,and lead her over to the trap door.Everyone,including Professor Trawleny.  
"Professor,I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing!"Harry said,picking Alona up in one arm,without an answer,and carrying her down the ladder.He set her down on the floor.  
"What did you see in there?"Harry asked.  
"Umm..I..You...And...Killing....He..."Alona couldnt even talk right.But,Harry kinda got the idea.  
"Oh,God.Not now..."Harry said,sitting next to her."You'll be ok."  
"It was....horrible..."Alona said,managing to find her voice again.They sat there until right before the end of class,and then went back to the Common room,skipping the rest of classes.  
When dinner time came,they had skipped lunch as well,Harry stood from his chair next to Alona's.Some color had returned to her face.  
"Are you coming to dinner?I'm going to,I'm starving."Harry said.Alona looked up at him.  
"Yeah..Yeah,ok."She was preparing for a lot of questions about something she didnt want to remember.  
"You know,you dont have to answer their questions."  
"Yeah,I know."  
"Ok,then."Harry held out his hand.Alona took it,and he walked her down to the doors outside the Great Hall.He always held her hand,now,afraid she'd pasout on him.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."And Harry pushed open the doors....The Hall hushed....And Everyone stood to look at them.  
  
*~*To be continued*~*  
  
  
_Amanda*_  
  
  
  
  
  
_Amanda*  
  
Alona*  
  
Amanda*  
  
Amanda*  
  
Amanda*  
  
Amanda*_


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Something New,Chapter 2:The Big Breakup And the Big Get Together   
  
Alona swallowed hard,as Harry urged her over to Gryffindor Table.She didnt seem to want to move.He had to force her to sit down.   
  
Ron looked at her curiously.Harry elbowed him under the table,giving him a look of warning.Alona started to eat ,and some people watching sat down,and some of the usual noise returned.But,all the noise were phrases...   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I heard she passed out...And fell down the ladder!"   
  
"No!I heard she saw herself killing Voldemort,and she got really..."   
  
The voices faded.Alona stopped eating,she just wasnt hungry.Harry looked concerned,as he took a bite of pasta.Something,other than Alona's mishap was strange though.   
  
Hermione sat at the other end of the table,her arms crossed,and her face tear stricken.Alona noticed,and decided to ask what was wrong,but,not before looking at Ron.Ron had put his face in his hands after getting elbowed.His hair was messy,and he was pale,form what she could tell.  
  
So,she got up,and,with Harry's nervous eyes on her,walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.Hermione didnt move,didnt look at her,didnt say anything.  
  
"Er...Hermione?"  
  
"What?"Herminoe answered sharply.  
  
"What's going on with you and Ron?"At this,Hermione almost started to cry again,but she remained composed.  
  
"He...He...He...He said something to Lavender...He said...Said...'Lavender,I like you,and think you're really pretty'...And..And..And.." she burts out sobbing."He.....Kissed....Her!"Hermione's shoulders shook,as she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Didnt Ron even give an explanation?"Alona asked.  
  
"N-n-no!"  
  
Alona looked over at Ron,who was staring at them,a devastated look on his face.His eyes filled with tears,and he got up,and ran out of the hall,his eyes closed tight,tears coming.  
  
Alona's eyes met Harrys,and he jerked his head towards where Ron had gone,and stood.Alona nodded,and he jogged out after Ron.  
  
Alona knew what had happened:Ron was tired of playing around.Hermione never got any more serious than a quick kiss.He wanted more,so he'd told Lavender he liked her,because he really did.But,he thought Hermione would get the point,if she asked for an explaination,he would tell her everything.But,Hermione hadnt asked.  
  
"Oh,c'mon!Ask him for an explaination!I bet it was a lie to make you jealous or something!"Hermione kept sobbing.  
  
" Well,I'm going....I suggest you go to bed,anyway...And,take the long way..Ron wont be there... "Alona said, standing. Hermione nodded, as she calmed a bit, and jogged out of the hall, and turning the corner to take the long way.  
  
Alona walked out into the corridor,her hair slightly messy,only to find Ron huddled against the wall,Harry standing above him.  
  
Alona sighed,and that caught Harry's attention.He walked over.  
  
" He wanted to get more serious with her,so he- "  
  
" I know...I figured it out from the evidence I had...I feel horrible.... "  
  
" Me too! "  
  
Just then,Hermione came walking back up to them , her face still stricken with tears.  
  
" Harry , can I talk to you...Alone? "Harry looked at her strangely,but aggreed.They walked further down the hallway,and down a case of stairs,where no one would hear them.  
  
Alona sat down next to Ron,and slid her arm around his back.  
  
"Shhhh...I know what you did....And,the only thing that got her upset was the kiss,Ron..I"m sure she would have asked if you-"  
  
"I dont wanna be lectured!"Ron cried out,his shoulders shaking.Alona sighed,and pulled him slightly closer.She knew this would be a tough mission,getting them back together.  
  
"Ron,I'm not lecturing you...But,you have to tlak to her,silence is the worst enemy in a crisis such as this.Beleive me-Lord-I-"  
  
Hermione and Harry came walking back up,arm in arm.ALona's mouth fell open.  
  
"Well,we're an item,now!So take that,Ronald Weasley!"Hermione spat,and started to drag Harry away.Ron only cried harder.  
  
"An-an item?!"Alona choked on the words.Harry gave her a desperate look.  
  
Alona shook her head,disbeleiving,and stood.She reached down,and grabbed Ron's arm,about to make them an item,when,the perfect person cam ewalking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Draco!Draco..Is...We're an item!"she stuttered,grabbing Draco's arm.Hermione stopped dead,Harry's mouth opened,and Ron stopped crying,looked up,and coughed on her words.Draco only looked a little surprised.He had kept an eye on Alona,and was glad this was happening.He grinned.  
  
"Yes,we are!"he agreed,and kissed her cheek.Alona forced a smile,which looked casual,but she would have rather that didnt happen.'My world...My perfect world is now in peices!'she thought.She hadnt forgotten earlier in class.  
  
"Well,we have to...talk..about...something...See ya.."Alona said,pulling Draco,who looked very sullen away.This left Harry,Ron and Hermione.Hermione stared after them with pure hatred.For,she had,at the beggining of this year,had found Draco Very attractive.  
  
Herminoe pulled at Harry.  
  
"C'mon!Let's go!"she urged.But,Harry wouldnt move.  
  
"NO!Look what you DID!Alona's off with MALFOY!DRACO MALFOY!And it's all your fault!And no apologies are excepted!"Harry said,stalking off.This left Ron and Hermione.The moment was perfect.Ron wasnt going to let it slip away.  
  
"Hermione!Listen to me!Let me explain!"Ron said,and,before she could disagree,he was into the story,and was finished within 1 minute.Gasping,he awaited her answer.  
  
"Why?Why though?Why her?You know how she loves to torment me!"  
  
"I know,I know..And I'm sorry.Because,Hermione Granger,I love you!I love you!"Ron said,desperately.Hermione felt her heart melt for him.  
  
"I love you,too,Ron Weasley!"she said,and threw her arms aorund him,causing them to spin around.Ron couldnt help but grin,things were great now,though,he knew Harry and Alona werent okay,he couldnt stop grinning,and nor could Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Alona walked down the charms corridor with Draco.  
  
"Draco-I,"she started.  
  
"I dont want any apologies."  
  
"But,Draco,listen to me!I know you like me,and I know this hurts!I know,I know!And I..I..."Alona felt the hurt of seeing Hermione and Harry together,and felt something new,something she'd not felt before."I...I.."And she leaned in,kissing Draco on the lips,htough,breaifly.They broke apart,and stared into eacother's eyes.Alona knew she was feeling a bit strange,but couldnt decipher it.  
  
"Alona...I..I...We.."he stuttered,and then,kissed her back,only longer,and with a lot more passion.Alona grabbed hold of his cheeks,as if holding him there.He slid his arms aorund her back.Finally,they broke,gasping.  
  
"God damnit,Draco Malfoy!"Alona said,still breathing hard.  
  
"God Damnit is right,Alona Markson.What the Hell is your problem?"Draco asked.  
  
"No,what the Hell is Your problem,Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes,I do!"  
  
"I Think I'm falling in love..."Alona gasped.  
  
"With Pansy,right?"she asked,though,she knew he was in love with her,and was just so stunned...  
  
"No...With you..."  
  
"Shit...We gotta talk.."  
  
"Wait...Before we go somewhere else.."Draco leaned in and kissed,like he had before.  
  
In the middle,they were interrupted.  
  
"ALONA!PLEASE tell em I'm NOT seeing what I think I am!"Harry Potter had rounded the corner,and was staring,dumbfound at them.ALona looked at him,hurt,letting go of him.  
  
"Harry..I..You..We..And..Ron...Hermione...You..and then...Draco..and me..and...and.."Harry closed his eyes,a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"I dont want your fucking explantations!I thought we had something!I thought you liked me!"  
  
"Harry!I do like you!You befriended me when no one else would!You're-"  
  
"Fuckin' A!Not like that,Alona!Just..Just..."he shook his head and turned aorund,running away.  
  
"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE,POTTER!"Draco yelled after him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco closed the doors to the Astronomy tower.He walked over to Alona,following her suit of staring at the gorund.  
  
"Draco,I know you really like me,and I think I really like you,too.Because,when I saw Harry and Herminoe...And I got this feeling...And...And...I..I.."she threw her arms aorund him,kissing him deeply,him doing the same.They broke a little,getting some air,but went back again.Finally,she broke it,and stared at him,now knownig what that feeling had been...  
  
"I really really like you,Alona,and I..I...I want you..."his usually cold greay eyes had softened into a shimmery silver color,and his usal cold glare was lost somewhere.This was the Draco Malfoy Hermione had dreamt about.  
  
"I..I...I want you too..I think I love you,too.."Alona leaned in and kissed him again,just as the door was thrown open...By none other than Severus Snape!  
  
Alona gasped upon seeing him,and shived him away from her.He stumbled backwards,but stayed on his feet.Snape had fury covering his slitted eyes and thin lips.  
  
"Draco MAlfoy...What the Fuck are you doing with HER?""  
  
"I...Uh...We...Were...Well..I'm falling in love with her.."he answered finally,with little cooourage.ALona looked at him,her face frightened.Snape's lips thinned even more.  
  
"You WILL be expelled for this!"he said,and turned and stalked away.ALona felt so horrible,she couldnt talk.Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour.  
  
Then,Snape returned quickly,and grabbed Alona's arm,pulling her through the door."C'mon!"Snape hissed,And Alona couldnt fight him,because the curse had been jumping aorund for osme reason,and she the curse was sometimes not working,and other times VERY strong.Now,it was strong.  
  
"Draco!Yell at me to come back!"Alona screamed,not wanting to get into trouble for falling in love.  
  
"Come back!"  
  
"Stay with me!I know about 'the curse',Alona!"Snape hissed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alona sat in Snape's office,while Snape called Headmaster Dumbledore.Dumbledore appeared,looking weary.  
  
"Yes?What is it,Severus?"  
  
"Violation of Public Showing of Affection Code 457 and Also Violation of Unauthorized Sights!Found her and Mr. MAlfoy in the Astronomy Tower...Snogging..."Snape spat.  
  
"We were NOT snogging!WE were only kissing!"  
  
"Passionatly!And Draco Malfoy will NOT flal in love with some Gryffindor!"  
  
"Severus!Calm yourself!"Dumbledore said.Alona felt like crying.  
  
"Go on back to your dormitory,now,Alona.You may leave,if you wish,but,please,go there and tlak to Harry,he's very upset."Dumbledore said,a sparkle in his eye,smiling faintly.ALona got up and ran out,all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alona walked in,and not seeing Harry,she walked straight up to the boys' dorms.She opened Harry's door and walked in,qietly.Harry lay behind his curtains,crying soflty into his pillow.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Go away..."Alona sighed,but didnt move.She couldnt find words,and could only wonder what was going to happen between them,now....Harry kept crying into his pillow.Alona felt something tug at her,and she tried to fight it.  
  
"Harry...Please...Dont make em go...Tell me I can st-stay!"Alona sad,feeling very dizzy.  
  
"Why?I want you ot leave!After...After what you did to me!"  
  
"Harry!I have to tell you something!And,you have tot ell me to stay...Harry!Tell me!"she said,grasping a table near the door.  
  
"Stay then,if you want."The dizziness faded.  
  
"Harry..I'm under a curse...I have to obey any command...Any one...And,its fatal...Especially if Voldemort gets a hold of me.."  
  
I thikn I'm falling in love..."  
  
"With Pansy,right?"  
  
"No,with you...."A white hot pain seared through her heart,and she slid to the floor,cringing.She felt like she was being torn in two....It hurt her so bad....She started ot cry,and that caught Harry's attention....  
  
"Alona?Alona!"  
  
The pain only deepened,and she started to see nothing but black....Harry's fading words could still be heard slightly...  
  
"What was it you were syaing about the curse?Alona...Alona...."And blackness overcame her,the pain worse than ever....   
  
A/N:Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!I love cliffhangers!HAHAHAHA!I HOPE YOU'RE IN SUSPENSE!And,who will Alona end up with?Harry or Draco?And will something happen top H/R again?And whats the pain from?_


	3. Default Chapter Title

Something New:Chapter 3 A Fatal Error  
  
Ron kissed her neck,and Hermione slid her hands through his hair.They rolled over in the bed,and kissed passionately.  
"H-Herm.."  
"Yeah?"Hermione stopped kissing him,and looked into his eyes.  
"Why...Why did you ask Harry to go out with you?And...Why did he say yes?"Hermione's face fell,and she got out of bed,and started to put her clothes on.  
  
"I dont know,Ron...I wanted to make you jealous.And you know Alona isnt my favorite person..."  
  
"Why?Why dont you like her,though?"  
  
"Well,she's my opponent in class,and shes beautiful!She won Harry over the moment he saw her!And he dumped Cho for her!"  
  
"So?You're just jealous,then!"Ron said,also slipping some shorts on.His face was angry."You know,you're making a lot of people miserable?You know that?"  
  
"So!?Who cares about little old Hermione Granger,anymore?I'm not the top of the class,anymore!I lost Harry to a blonde!And my life is a living Hell!I give up!"Hermione was now frantic.She walked over to Ron's bedside table,and opened the top droor.She pulled out a small knife,and walked over to the balcony.  
  
"HERMIONE!WHAT are you doing?"Ron cried,and ran over to her,and grabbed the wrist that the knife was in.  
  
"I told you!I give up!I'm not going to fight for it anymore!"  
  
"Fight for ~what?~ anymore?!"Ron asked desperately.  
  
"Fight for Harry!"Hermione broke down into hysterical sobs on the floor,and dropped the knife.Ron just watched her in awe,and the picture came to him....Everything came back to him from that dream....  
  
~"Hermione!Please,tell me this isnt happening!"Ron screamed as she stood next to Harry.She closed her eyes,a single tear on her face.  
  
"It is,Ron.I used you.I used you for Harry;I used you to show him how much of a lover I could actually be,but ended up likeing the face that you really loved me,and waited till now to tell you.I'm sorry...."~  
  
  
Ron coughed,as tears ran down his face,and crumpled on the floor,sobbing.Hermione stood up,and,knowing what she had done,ran out of the dorm;she had to tell Harry what had just happened,about what she had done.~Why?Oh,why did I just make love to him if I was using him?!~She ran out of the commonroom,and down the hallway,searching for Harry.  
  
Meanwhile,Ron just sobbed,until he sees there isnt any reason in living,and grabs the knife,and runs out of the dorm,hiding it under his shirt from Fred and George,and running out into the hallway.He made his way to the atsronomy tower,and...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry muist have lapsed Ron while coming to the Common Room,tears staining his cheeks.No one sw them,as he ran up to his dorm,and dove on his bed,not noticing that Ron's bed wasn't made.  
  
Alona must have lapsed him,too,as she ran back to the common room,as well.She leapt through the portrait hole,and took the steps two at a time.  
  
She opened Harry's door and walked in,quietly.Harry lay behind his curtains,crying soflty into his pillow.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Go away..."Alona sighed,but didnt move.She couldnt find words,and could only wonder what was going to happen between them,now....Harry kept crying into his pillow.Alona felt something tug at her,and she tried to fight it.  
  
"Harry...Please...Dont make me go...Tell me I can st-stay!"Alona said,feeling very dizzy.  
  
"Why?I want you to leave!After...After what you did to me!"  
  
"Harry!I have to tell you something!And,you have to tell me to stay...Harry!Tell me!"she said,grasping a table near the door.  
  
"Stay then,if you want."The dizziness faded.  
  
"Harry..I'm under a curse...I have to obey any command...Any one...And,its fatal...Especially if Voldemort gets a hold of me.."  
  
~I think I'm falling in love..."  
  
"With Pansy,right?"  
  
"No,with you...."~  
  
A white hot pain seared through her heart,and she slid to the floor,cringing.She felt like she was being torn in two....It hurt her so bad....She started to cry,and that caught Harry's attention....  
  
"Alona?Alona!"  
  
The pain only deepened,and she started to see nothing but black....Harry's fading words could still be heard slightly...  
  
"What was it you were syaing about the curse?Alona...Alona...."And blackness overcame her,the pain worse than ever....   
  
~"ALONA!!!!!"~Harry leapt form his bed onto the floor next to the girl,and shook her slightly."Please..Please...Wake up!"  
  
Alona's eyes jolted open,and her breathing was quick.She could sitll feel the pain,but she got up,and ran out the door.Harry ran after her,wondering where she was going.  
  
She again,leapt through the portrait hole,and took a hallway towards the astronomy tower."Alona!Where're you going?"she didnt answer,she couldnt answer;she was gritting her teeth,from the pain.  
  
She burst through the doors,and just in time to see Ron plunge the knife into his chest,and fall to the floor.  
  
~"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco felt something bad was happening,and a faint scream could be heard form somewhere.He stood up,and jogged over to the stone door of his common room,and shoved through it.He ran towrads where the voice came from,somewhere high...~The Astronomy Tower!~  
  
He burst through the doors,to see Alona standing in awe,and Harry kneeling next to Ron,who had a knife in his chest.Draco gasped.~Who had done this to him?~  
  
"Go!Alona!Go get help!"Harry shouted,some tears on his cheeks.Alona was frozen in place;the pain was gone,and she was jsut frozen.Thoguh she was given a command,she didnt feel any pulling,which meant the curse was at an all-time low.  
  
Draco grabbed Alona's arm,and pulled her away,to Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!Modam Pomfrey!"Draco shouted,while still holding onto Alona's arm.Madam Pomfrey came running.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Its Ron!He..Or someone..Stabbed with a knife!Blood!Help!Tower!Tower!"Draco was starting to panic.Alona was still in shock.But Madam Pomfrey gasped,and took off running.She knew what he meant by `Tower!Tower!'  
  
Madam Pomfrey through the astronmony tower doors open,and saw Harry knelt over Ron.She rushed over to him,and cursed under her breath.She called Dumbledore,and then asked Harry,"Who did this?"  
  
"He-he did i-it to h-himself.."Harry stammered.Madam Pomfey made Ron levitate onto a floating stretcher,just as Dumbledore appeared,a grim look on his face.He took one look at Ron,and walked through the doors,Ron and Madam Pomfrey following.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and Alona.Harry was sobbing quietly,and Alona was staring at her hands."C'mon!Dont you wanna go see him!?"Draco screamed at them."Potter!He's your best friend!Come ON!"Draco grabbed Harry's arma,and pulled him over to Alona.He grabbed her,too,and pulled them to teh Hospital Wing.  
  
"You cant see him!He's still got the knife in his chest,he's got a chance of dying!Now,please!LEAVE!"Draco would not be turned down!  
  
"NO!He commited suicide!He needs someone by his side!And Harry's that someone!"He shoved Harry through teh door,but grabbed Alona and stomped off.  
  
"Lord!That kid is too determined!"Madame Pomfrey said,as she shut the door and hurried back to Ron's side.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Draco took Alona down to the lake;it was about midnight."I'm sorry,Alona..."  
  
"It's okay..We have to find Hermione..I dont think she knows.."  
  
"D-Do we have to?"Draco asked uncertainly.Alona looked at him.  
  
"I dont suppose we ~have~ to..."And they leaned into a kiss,and that was al it took;A night of passion started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was walking down a corridor,and decided ot go to the lake,so she went to teh front doors of the castle,and walked outside.She made her way to teh lake,and saw to figures,making love.She couldnt make out who they were,until some moonlight crossed over two silvery blonde heads.  
  
~Draco and Alona?~  
  
A/N:Hey,how was it?I think this one was a ittle fast paced,but my hand is hurting,so im gonna stop here!Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thankees,people  
  
-*~Alona~*  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Something New:Chapter 4:Congradulations!!!!!!!  
  
  
Alona opened her eyes groggily. She was cold, and something wet was on her back. She sat up and was laying in grass - Early in the morning.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Hmmm..." someone groaned next to her, and sat up. "Where are we?" Draco asked tiredly.  
  
"We... We... We... "  
  
"Alona?You okay?" Draco asked,looking at her. Then, he remembered what happeend last night, everything that had happened last night . "Oh.. My.. Gosh.. "  
  
"I.. I cant beleive.. "  
  
"We didnt get any farther than the kissing.. I remember! I promise!" Draco said, grabbing her arms. He stared into her eyes pleadingly, begging her to beleive him. It was true, they hadnt gotten any further than a kiss on the neck or two.  
  
"I beleive you. But if I'm pregnant, I'll never talk to you agian, Draco!"  
  
"I'm sure.. I know I'm sure..." he hugged her. "We have to go see Ron."  
  
"Yes, we do." Alona agreed. She looked down at herself, she did have all her clothes on, and so did Draco.  
  
Draco stood. "Lets go." Alona stood as well, and they walked back to the castle in silence.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall, fast asleep. Draco and Alona walked in, and saw her.  
  
"Hermione? Wake up!" Alona said, shaking her awake.  
  
"Huh? Oh... Have any of you seen Ron? I ... I... I really need to talk to him." Alona winced, and Draco coughed. "What? Is something wrong with Ron?"  
  
"Uh.. Kinda.. Well, come see for yourself.." Alona said, taking Hermione by her hand and pulling her out of the hall and towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
******************************  
  
Harry lay, fallen sleep in a chair next to Ron's bed. He'd fallen sleep with the bet that Ron might loose his life, as he had punctured his heart, and little did everyone know, in more than one way.  
  
"Ooooh..." Ron groaned. Harry's eyes snapped open, and he looked over at Ron.  
  
"Ron! You're okay!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why.. Why did she have to do that to me?" Harry quirked a brow. Ron hadnt opened his eyes yet .  
  
"Who did what to you, Ron?" A tear slid down Ron's cheek, his eyes still closed .  
  
"She.. She doesnt love me... She made me think.. And then she got up and left me... For.. I dont remember who.. I cant remember.. Harry.. It was you!" Ron's eyes opened, and stared at Harry. Harry gasped.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"She's in love with you ..."Ron started to cry, and it only hurt his chest more, because it was bandaged tightly.  
  
" Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry.. I didnt even know... " There was a light knock on the door, before it opened. Alona stepped in, with Draco and Hermione behind her. Hermione gasped.   
  
"Ron... Oh, my Ron !" Hermione ran over to him . She clapsed against the side of his bed, sobbing. Harry looked up at Alona. Her fingers were intertwined with Draco's fingers. Draco looked very sad, his eyes were so grey, almost tinted blue, and his hair was messy. Harry looked awa from their fingers, and looked into his lap.  
  
Ron was suddenly pale, watching Hermione sobbing against the bed.  
  
"Why? Why are you here? What do you want?" Ron asked, tears edging his voice again.  
  
"Ron I dont want Harry anymore! I love you! I love the way you love me! I want you... Its my fault you're here in the first place! I'm so sorry!" Ron watched her, the look on her face . He loved her, too, and he knew she did love him.  
  
"Hermione.. "Ron leaned over the side of the bed, and pulled her up with him. She stopped sobbing suddenly;everybody watched. "I want you too.." and Ron kissed her, despite everything that had happened, he was in love with her.  
  
Harry couldnt help but smile, but something was still paining him.He closed his eyes,and stood.He glanced at Alona and Draco,fingers still intwined.He swallowed what felt like tears.  
  
"I gotta go... I.. I Have to do... something..." Harry pushed past Draco and Alona and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Alona sighed, and Ron and Hermione watched . Draco slipped his hand out of Alona's hand, and walked out, and in the opposite direction of Harry. Alona winced . Hermione stood up.  
  
" Oh... Alona... I'm so sorry.."Alona swallowed tears and shook her head .  
  
" I have to decide for myself... I cant love both of them... " Alona closed her eyes tightly, tears slipping down her cheeks, and ran out of the room.  
  
"I think she's in deep... I feel bad for some reason... " Ron said.Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office.  
  
" Thank God you're alive! " she exclaimed .She smiled,and checked Ron over."You'll be okay, Hermione you can stay... " and with that, she went to check the first year a couple beds down. Hermione sat in the chair next to Ron, and stroked his head, until he fell sleep.  
  
******************************  
  
Alona sat in the corner of an empty classroom that was dark. She cried silently into her hands . Someone else heard her quiet tears and walked in and sat down next to her .  
  
"You know, I thought you liked me. I thought you loved me... But if you love him, you can stay with him. If he's everything you ever wanted, then just stay ...."  
  
"Harry.. Oh, Harry.." she leaned over and lay in his arms, crying softly. He rubbed her back, and a few tears slid down his face as well.   
  
"I love you, Alona, I love you!" Harry cried into her hair.  
  
"Harry... I dont know..."Alona said. She suddenly felt someone's eyes on her, and they werent Harry's . She stood quickly .  
  
"Draco, please!" she knew it was him because when he looked at her, she got all cold inside . Draco then left her presence, because she was now warm.  
  
"He's here? Draco's here?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"No.. He's gone.." Alona said . "I dont want to end up pregnant with one of your kids, and end up living with Draco! You know how horrible that would be?!" Alona suddenly said .  
  
"I dont care . I just want you to be happy. I'm in love with you! CAn't you see that?" Harry asked .  
  
"I see it... and I love you too... " Alona kissed him. And she kissed him again . And he kissed her back . But he stopped her .  
  
"You cant do this. I kow what you did with him last night. I cant love you like that if you're going to go back and forth . I cant love you if you end up carrying his kid ..."  
  
"Harry ... I do really love you.... And I want you..And only you!No Draco...No Draco.." She broke down into tears again . She didnt know who she wanted.But she would have to lie if she wanted to at least keep him on talking terms with him .   
  
****************************  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a weird look. It had been a couple weeks, actually, about a month. Herminoe looked strange. Ron was doing better, but something about Hermione was strange .  
  
"Hermione Granger, can I speak with you?" Madam Pomfrey said.She took Hermione into her office.There was a gasp form inside, and Ron was waiting outside . Hermione emerged a frightened look on her face . Madam Pomfrey stood there, and looked after Hermione, a sad look on her face .  
  
"Ron..Ron..."Hermione cried and fell into his arms, sobbing .  
  
"What? Hermione, what?" Ron asked holding Hermione in his arms.  
  
"I'm .. I'm ... I'm having your kid.." Ron nealry dropped her.  
  
"You're?! You're pregnant!? You're *****16*****!!!" Ron exclaimed .  
  
"If my mom finds out, I'll never see daylight again!" Hermione sobbed .  
  
"Hey Ron. Something wrong?"  
  
"You look kind of pale.."Harry and Alona had just walked in to see Ron to the Gryffindor Tower."Whats wrong with Hermione?"  
  
"She's pregnant."Madam Pomfrey answered, because Ron started crying, too.A gasp echoed thorughout the room, and Harry caught Alona as she fainted .  
  
"P-P-Pregant?!She's only 16!Ron!"Harry said."Didnt you-?"  
  
"Now ,now! Harry, he's under a large amount of stress! Please dont scold him!"  
  
"You're..You're right... Alona, wake up!" the curse worked itself out, and Alona woke .  
  
"C-Congratulations...?!"  
  
A/N: WOW! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG twist! I know this part was a little shorter!But, Please READ and REVIEW!Thanks people!The next part out soon! 


End file.
